1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus which displays video based on information stored in storage device, and a video data creation apparatus which can constitute the information display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conference system is known in which a personal computer is combined with a display apparatus and video created beforehand can be used to make a presentation. Information necessary for displaying the video is stored in a storage medium in a readable state by the personal computer, or transmitted to the personal computer via a communication system. Moreover, the conference system also includes an example in which a touch panel is disposed on a screen of the display apparatus to use the screen of the display apparatus like a whiteboard.
In the above-described conference system, some application software is used to create video data of the video for use beforehand, and the created video data is used to display the video. To display the video, after starting the application necessary for displaying the video, an instruction is given on the application by an input operation with respect to the personal computer, so that the necessary video can successively be displayed. However, if a version of the application software with which the video has been created does not correspond to that of the application software for displaying the video, or settings on the software conflict with each other, there is a possibility that the video cannot appropriately be displayed.